Kick Buttowski: Harold Buttowski and Monique Serial Killer Case
by InitialKBKickButtowski
Summary: This story tells about Kick's dad Harold who's gone savage because his car turn alive


Harold Buttowski is the owner of blue 1975 AMC Pacer nickname Monique. That car is his beloved car and one day he know that Monique is alive. 10 Years ago. A storm attacks Gunma. Harold was washed Monique and suddenly Monique was attacked by storm and It suddenly start it's engine without a key. Since that, Monique will be take a revenge who's scratch and insult with kill them. But now, Monique will kill everyone. Start with Person who lives in Gunma Prefectures.

Harold washes his car and his son Brad scratches his car and robber Harold's money "Oi! Dillweed. Give you're money or I'll hit your faces off!" Brad forces him to give him money

"Sorry son. I didn't have any." after Harold show his pocket then Brad punch him and take all his money

Harold stand up then promised to Monique "I'm sorry. I wish I can give some lesson to my children." then the engine started itself without key then Harold confused "Well... That's weird."

At night he heard sound of tire screech and someone yelled help, It's Brad. Then he goes to Brad's room and saw his room is already full of blood with red tire screech. Then Harold shock after saw Brad's body

The next day. A neighbor named Raynaldo is accidentally broke the seat on Monique then leave and didn't apologize to Harold

At night he heard sound of engine and tire screech on his neighbor house and he came to Raynaldo's house then he saw room that full of blood and he saw Raynaldo's body is detach. His arm, leg, head, and body are seperate then Harold shows his evil grin.

Then the next day. His daughter name Brianna going to inside the car and destroy the interior on purpose. Then she left Harold

At night he heard another sound of engine and tire screech from his daughter room. Then he come to Brianna's room and he saw full blood in Brianna's room and Brianna's heart is detach with her body then Harold sightly laugh evily

Then at the next day, Kick saw what his father have done along with his car and suddenly when he was played computer. Some Unknown caller calls him and phones him.

"Hello?" Kick phoned Unknown caller

"My name is R."

"Huh?"

"I'm the detective and I want you to come to my place at Kanagawa. Let me guide you."

Then Kick goes to Kanagawa when the place that R lives

After he arrived he was guide by R to his tower and he shock when he saw a nice room with full of technology. Then he saw a young man with a brown jacket, Blue T-Shirt, and Baggie pants, yep It's R.

"My name is R. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you R. I'm Kick Buttowski from Gunma."

"Please don't call me R here. Just call me Rinnosuke. Since a murderous car attack Gunma. I've a fact and videos about who's killing your family. Let me witness."

Then Kick bring all the tapes and play the tapes in Rinnosuke's TV

"I've already know who's the murderer of your family and neighbors. A blue car from you garage."

"That's Monique."

"You know?" Rinnosuke asked Kick

"Yes, it's my father's beloved car. There's no doubt about it." Kick replied

"Then the answer is decided. Kick, I need to install a bugs and cameras for whole Gunma Prefecture." Rinnosuke already find his answer

"Eh?" Kick confused

"Yes. so we can watch how the car can kill." Rinnosuke answered

"OK then. Please leave to me about the cameras" Kick leave Rinnosuke's tower then install the bugs and cameres

Meanwhile at Gunma. Harold and Monique already kills 1000 people in 5 days. But Rinnosuke and Kick already know his murderous action for this 5 days and Kick phoned Rinnosuke "How is it?"

Rinnosuke answered Kick "Brilliant! Everything's perfect. You're already done a fantastic job, Kick"

But Harold knows Kick and Rinnosuke action then he decide to kill his wife Honey and all his friends and enemies.

25 days later. Japan already became country of bloods. 10 Million People already killed by Harold and Monique. And most of the victims hearts, lung, brain, kidney, and tongue stab to Monique's antenna

"WHAHAHAHAHA! I almost killed all people in Japan! then tommorow! I and Monique will killed all humans in the whole world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gone savage and laugh evilly

After Harold and Monique murderous action. Gunther, Emo Kid, Mouth, Kendall, and Ronaldo joined Kick and Rinnosuke to stop Harold

**Kendall:** Sorry for being mean for whole this time Kick, We decided to join you and Rinnosuke because your father and his car already killed my father

**Mouth:** (Crying) Kick! Help me please! They're already got My brother Pantsy and My two younger brothers

**Emo Kid**: (Crying) He got me! (Showing stabs in his stomach)

**Ronaldo:** (Pissed) He killed my father and destroy my lab!

**Gunther:** (Crying) He got my parents and my two brothers!

**Kick:** I guess we have no choice. Team, we must make a trap to fool him! First, we send a doll that fill with blood. Then we saw They killing. After that we surround them together and arrest them. Agree, Rinnosuke?"

**Rinnosuke:** I guess we have no choice but using Kick's secret plan. Guys! Let's team up and arrest them!

**Everyone:** YEAH!

Meanwhile. Harold and Monique successed killed the member and destroy Kids Next Door Sector V. But, Rinnosuke's team watch their action. Meanwhile there's two operatives who's still alive and survived from Harold's attack. Avery and Annabelle (From Sector in Kanagawa Prefecture). They're also surveillance Harold and Monique then Rinnosuke's team and the two living operatives met each other

**Rinnosuke:** Are you part of Kids Next Door

**Avery:** Yep! Now, both of us take a vengeance to my uncle for Brad, Brianna, Aunt Honey, My Mother, and My younger brother Kyle sake

**Kick:** All of my family members have been killed? I didn't know about the others.

**Avery:** Exactly.

**Gunther:** Danny-senpai still alive?"

**Annabelle:** No, he's already killed by them.

**Gunther:** K...Killed!? He used the ghost power, right?

**Annabelle:** Actually. When Harold-san and Monique goes to the Ghost Portal. He gained Ghost Power then I and Danny-senpai have fight with him. But he's too much stronger and dangerous then both of us. I already used my ghost-wailed but Harold-san used the same, so I was throw by his ghost wailed for 200 m then Danny-senpai take a fight with him but Harold-san shock him with an electric weapon, and killed by a missile since he was out of power and turn into human form. Not just Danny. They got my parents and two little brothers also killed

**Gunther:** That's horrible. OK then. This fight will be for Danny-senpai and Our family sake. Are you want to join us?

**Annabelle:** For Danny-senpai and Our family sake. Let's do this.

Then after Harold killed the doll. Rinnosuke shouted to Harold

"Hold it right there Harold!" Rinnosuke shouted

"You've no room to runaway this time." Kick shouted

"Police!? I swear that I'll kill all of you and all of you'll never able to catch me that easily! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then Harold laugh insanely then he turned into a ghost

"So, He's a halfa?" Avery shock a bit

"So, you're already know a secret of me since I was became a Serial Killer. But you'll never catch me!." Harold intangible himself, flying and disappeared then Kick, Gunther, Avery, and Annabelle turning into ghost, intangible themself, flying and catch him

But suddenly they heard a strange voice said like this "Kids, Kids, You're live isn't important. You're deserve to die! A ghost power that you're own and you're soul deserve to have a same fate like you're Senpai! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then Harold appeared with laugh insanely again then made a very huge ball with a source of ghost power then exploded and destroy everything

"Father! You don't have a license to have a ghost power, right? Then someone who will take your ghost soul is behind you." Kick asked Harold

"(Laugh Insanely again) Nonsense! I didn't have any of such a thing. I already obtain this ghost power since a month and they're no one who'll eat my ghost soul." Harold replied Insanely

"Is that rule really didn't exist." Then the soul eater came

"Wh.. Who are you!?" Harold asked with fear after saw the soul eater

"I'm The soul-eater Luke. You're owned ghost power for a month. and you didn't have a license yet. It means today is your last day to have the ghost power!" Luke scold Harold because he use ghost power without permission

"I.. I can explained." Harold scared of Luke

"Explained nothing! I'll take your ghost soul and your murderous car soul forever! Farewell."

"NO...NOOOO! NOOOOOOOOO!" Harold scream in pain and his murderous car soul and his ghost soul were taken away by the soul eater

Then Kick asked the soul eater "Soul eater Luke. Can you make My father's and his car victim alive again?"

"Sure. It's just your father evil spirit misunderstanding. I know, He killed One Billion People. But I'll not take his soul" Then Soul Eater Luke turned Harold and Monique victim alive and Rinnosuke arrest Harold for life and destroyed Monique. After Harold saw Monique destroyed. He scream and cried

Then the Soul Eater Luke send the gang into their home and everything just like before the Murder Case happened (Except for the Buttowski becuse Harold was Imprisoned for life).

The End

Extra Scene:

Two years later after Harold arrest he was killed by Gordie Gibble's Death Pad


End file.
